warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Messages/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction *'Ordis': "Operator, what in the stars could this possibly mean?" Three parts, three acts, three riddles for thee — to revive the one wielding fantasy Ancient gods so cruel, once ruled from on high Can you name their peak where the land meets the sky? *'Ordis': "I found this inscribed on that Orokin Artifact you just crafted. You should check your inbox for more information." Inbox Message *'Ordis': "Operator, did you enjoy that poem? Ordis is composing one as well, it begins: --'''A scumbag Corpus from Venus...'--"'' Solve the riddle from Inbox message (Olympus, Mars) *'Lotus': "There's a strange energy in the area. A voidsic imprint, an old one*. I'm getting faint visuals — memories. Continue the mission while I investigate." *'Lotus': "The Void imprint... it's old. I see... Worm ships coming out of punch! A Warframe fighting Sentients... shields are* failing... Sorry, Tenno, I'm not sure what that was." *'Lotus': "I see the Sentients crashing down on her, dying in overwhelming numbers. Now she's out of energy, I'm telling her to go but she's laughing, tearing their heads off as they swarm. I recovered something from the memory... a blueprint." *'an old one' is not actually said by the Lotus, only is shown in subtitles. Same for 'are'. Craft the Mirage Neuroptics *'Lotus': "Tenno, this is an important discovery — a Warframe design that was thought lost. Have Ordis construct that blueprint, it could give us a clue to where the next memory is hidden." Claiming the Neuroptics *'Ordis': "Operator, exciting news. Ordis found another inscription on Mirage's helmet. Allow me to recite it:" To build the one you think witty, seek the nymph who sang oh so pretty. She lured him in with her song and grin, his wife must've thought it a pity. *'Ordis': "For closer inspection, I've placed the inscription in your inbox." Inbox Message Solve the riddle from Inbox message (Calypso, Saturn) *'Lotus': "It's dark. I see the glow of restraints around the Waframe. I'm trying to surge the revive system but I can't, I'm too far away. A great, faceted eye watches her." *'Lotus': "I tell her I won't lose her. That I have another ship on its way. She is smiling because she knows I am lying... Tenno, the second blueprint has been recovered." Craft the Mirage Systems *'Lotus': "Construct the Warframe's component so we can decipher the next clue. Though I must admit, Tenno, I'm not sure I want to know what happens next." Claiming the Systems *'Ordis': "Operator, another Mirage inscription:" One more act before your prize is caught. An ancient sea creature, take a whirl or not? Look for the monster that swallowed sailors of yore. Make a mistake and you're sunk. Nothing more. *'Ordis': "Ordis has placed all the information in your inbox." Inbox Message Solve the riddle from Inbox message (Charybdis, Sedna) *'Lotus': "I see the eyes open and the heat blinds me. I hear her comforting me, telling me not to despair as the Warframe disintegrates and I lose her, forever." *'Lotus': "Tenno, the last piece of her... of Mirage... has been recovered." Craft the Mirage Chassis *'Lotus': "Tenno, that was the last of the imprints. Forge this Warframe in honor of these memories." Ending *'Ordis': Three acts complete, the end draws near, soon Mirage will cause enemy fear. Memory lost, to be reborn, This new warrior rises, duty sworn. *'Ordis': "That was the final inscription. Ordis is almost sad there won't be more. --'''Almost.'--"'' Inbox Message Category:Quotes